


O que não me deixas ver?

by Prata



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Anakin, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prata/pseuds/Prata
Summary: A algo que o seu mestre nunca deixou Anakin ver, algo em sua mente que ele manteve escondido, mas o que o intrigava é que só lá estava dês que ele fez 22 anos e aumentou quando fez 24 e se tornou cavaleiro, e Anakin queria saber o que era.E se o que lá esta os deixou no fim do dia suados e enrolados um no outro, foi ótimo insistir em saber o que era.Obikin
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	O que não me deixas ver?

"O que está na parte da sua mente que tu nunca me deixa ver?" Anakin perguntou aproximando-se dele

Obi-Wan estremeceu, pensando que seus escudos tornariam isso invisível, afinal não.

Eles estavam numa pausa de missão, onde tiveram e ir para o sistema, Catar, para o planeta de Lofe, eles deviam estar presentes na mudança de ministros, naquele dia em questão tiveram apenas de conversar com as pessoas importantes de lá, e agora já tinha caído a noite. Nos próximos 5 dias ficariam no planeta sem fazer nada, o mestre Windo disse que podiam aproveitar para descansar um pouco, no 7º dia haveriam eleições e mudanças, as quais eles iriam supervisionar, já que era possível que eles também se aliassem a república.

“Vais usar estes dias para me interrogar?” Obi-Wan perguntou sentando-se e tirando as botas e chutando para o lado, ele devia troca-las, a sola estava a ficar desgastada.

“É uma pergunta valida, só começas-te a fazer isso cerca de 2 anos antes de me tornar cavaleiro” Anakin disse serio, com aquela cara de quem não vai desistir tão cedo “Tens medo do que”

“Não tenho medo, só não posso ter” O homem mais velho, engoli-o em seco, não eram bem essas palavras que ele queria que saíssem.

“Ter o que?” Anakin pressionou, levemente confuso, não podia ser o que ele pensava, isso seria, não, podia?

“Não importa” Obi-Wan respondeu concentrando novamente.

Ele sentiu a consciência de Anakin pairar do lado de fora dos seus escudos, apenas tocando, sem forçar de forma alguma, não que ele fosse capaz, os escudos de Obi-Wan eram os segundos mais fortes do conselho, só perdia para o mestre Yoda, que tinha uma vantagem de mais de 750 anos.

"Deixe-me ver," Anakin perguntou gentilmente. 

Bem, numa semana eles deviam renovar o acorde de serem parceiros, mestre e cavaleiro, então, se as coisas ficassem estranhas, eles podiam simplesmente dizer que… queriam avançar de formas diferentes.

Anakin observou Obi-Wan pensar por um tempo, até que ele fechou os olhos e os seus escudos abaixaram apenas o suficiente para ele passar, sentimentos calorosos de orgulho trasbordaram assim como memorias, dele tornando-se um cavaleiro, preocupação e compaixão quando ele se feriu caindo de um Speeder, raiva bem camuflada quando Windu disse que ele parecia demasiado próximo de Skywalker, e uma memória em particular, Anakin no chão durante uma sessão de sparring, quando o mais velho o imobilizou sentando-se nos seus quadris, e Obi-Wan se contorcendo na cama naquela noite.

“Você..." Anakin fez uma pausa, como se não consegue-se acreditar "me quer", pelo menos ele não parecia com raiva, o mestre Jedi ainda abaixou a cabeça e deixou passar vergonha e medo, amor… “Bem, tu só me queres dês que fiz 23” Anakin disse abaixando-se para encontrar o olhar do seu mestre calado, mas que enviou confusão quando Anakin dava um sorriso de merda “Eu quero-te dez que tinha 12”

“Anakin” Obi-Wan meio repreendeu, mas ele era correspondido.

“Não é culpa minha que eu nunca encontrei ninguém mais bonito que tu, nem mais cativante” Ele ronronou transmitindo amor pelo vínculo.

“E tu, queres-me?” O mais velho perguntou transmitindo os mesmos sentimentos pelo vínculo.

“Nem imaginas quanto” Anakin disse com aquele olhar de merda dele.

"Se for esse o caso, por que você não vem aqui e me mostra?" Obi-Wan desafiou com seu próprio olhar.

“Sempre aceito um desafio” Anakin brincou aproximando-se e acabando com a distancia entre eles, subindo na cama e empurrando Obi-Wan para traz antes que os seus lábios se encontrassem suavemente, ambos hesitantes, Anakin passou a mão de metal por baixo da cabeça do mais velho e puxou um pouco o seu cabelo, fazendo-o arquear um pouco e aprofundar ao beijo, parando apenas quando o ar faltou, a força cantava ao redor deles, contente e certa.

Ele chupou o lábio inferior de Obi-Wan enquanto levava sua mão para a de seu mestre, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Obi-Wan, a outra mão descansando agora na bochecha do outro, enquanto o companheiro pós a mão na sua nuca e voltou a puxar para que se encontrassem, desta vez, mais forte, mais frenético de amor reprimido.

Antes de separar do beijo, Anakin puxou o cinto, a faixa e o tabardo de cada um, deixando-os cair para o chão, amaldiçoando as quantidades de roupas que eles usavam. 

“É roupa a mais” Anakin reclamou.

“Tira então” Obi-Wan ronronou mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele antes de o empurrar um pouco para se poder sentar e tirar as túnicas, o ar tinha uma temperatura normal, mas parecia tão quente.

O jovem jedi tirou as próprias túnicas rapidamente, aproveitando a posição em que estavam para puxar as pernas do homem mais baixo para cima das usas coxas, antes de se voltar a baixar, passando as mãos pelos abdominais e peito do outro, o qual fez a mesma coisa com reverencia.

“Gostas do que vez?” Anakin ronronou esticando os braços com as mãos apoiadas na cama, enquanto Obi-Wan estava lindamente deitado debaixo dele.

“Podes apostar querido” Ele respondeu mostrando mais o pescoço quando foi beijado ai, Anakin já está duro assim como ele, balançando contra ele enquanto ele beija desordenadamente o pescoço de Obi-Wan.

“Quero mais, posso ter?” Anakin perguntou afastando-se do seu pescoço, orgulhoso da marca, pena que tinha de ser num lugar onde ninguém pode-se ver.

“Sim” Ele respondeu levantando os quadris quando Anakin pos as mãos no cox das suas calaças, logo tirando as próprias.

“Lindo” Anakin disse beijando o seu estomago quando sentiu um pouco de vergonha do outro, só porque era Obi-Wan que ficava envergonhado por tudo, porque pela força como ele era bonito aos seus olhos, ele ainda era um pouco maior que o seu mestre mas não se notava muito, parecia perfeito assim, já que também era mais alto.

Mas Obi-Wan tinha outras ideias quando os virou e se sentou no estomago do jovem cavaleiro.

“Sempre no controle?” Anakin perguntou, olhando a visão do ruivo, o pênis ereto e orgulhoso contra seu estômago, parecendo um anjo. O jovem Jedi não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

“Passo-to mais tarde, já fizeste algo deste tipo?” Ele perguntou mais serio.

“Não, só sei que é preciso lubrificante, ou bacta e eu sou limpo para constar” Ele disse sincero usando a força para puxar um frasco do último.

“Também” Obi-Wan disse, ele só tinha estado com uma mulher na vida “Minha experiencia nesta parte não vai além dos meus próprios dedos”

“Oh, eu imagino, pensando em mim, hum” Anakin disse dando lhe uma mordida no ombro e outra no pescoço, sem ferir, só a brincar.

“Vamos” Obi-Wan incentivou “Ponha um, depois te digo quando for para acrescentar” ele disse mordendo o lábio, enquanto o jovem jedi espalha um pouco da quilo nos seus dedos antes de o fazer levantar o quadril e encostar os seus peitos, permitindo que eles se beija-se naquela posição, ele deslizou os dedos contra a suavidade de sua entrada, apenas para acostumara-lo com a sensação. Foi muito fácil para ele deslizar um único dedo em seu mestre, e Obi-Wan apenas soltou um pequeno suspiro, mas corando com o olhar intenso que Anakin lhe deu.

“A-Anakin ...” A voz de Obi-Wan desaparece em um gemido quando a mão de Anakin vagueia preguiçosamente até seu pênis para acariciá-lo lentamente.

Logo outro dedo se seguiu desta vez fazendo Obi-Wan se mexer um pouco mas gemer depois, ainda mais quando ele encontrou um pouco específico, pondo outro assim que ele mandou, mordiscando e beijando o pescoço do mais velho para distrai-lo do desconforto que passou pelo vínculo.

“Esta bom, dê” O jedi mais velho pediu em relação a bacta, Anakin adiantou-se e puxou ambos para traz para poder se sentar contra a cabeceira da cama, o homem mais velho deu-lhe um beijo rápido antes de a passar a bacta no membro do outro e recuar para se poderem encontrar.

O calor era perfeito quando Anakin começou a afundar.

"Shh, relaxe" O mais jovem pediu esfregando o lado do outro quando encontrou resistência "Deixe-me"

Quando Anakin atingiu o fundo do poço, ele não tinha certeza se ainda habitava um corpo ou se simplesmente se derreteu na Força em sensações de aperto e calor.

“Porra, Obi-Wan” Pressionou a boca contra a borda barbuda de sua mandíbula do outro, o hálito quente conectado com essa palavra fez com que arrepios passassem dos pés de Obi-Wan até seu pescoço. Incapaz de pará-lo, ele gemeu com excitação e a Força estremeceu em antecipação excitada.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan respondeu sem fôlego antes de sua boca ser fechada pelos lábios de seu antigo Padawan, ele passou os braços a volta do pescoço do outro e rolou os quadris, fazendo o outro gemer entre impaciente e desejo. Anakin pos uma mão em cada lado dele ajudando a começar a subir e descer, formando um ritmo constante. 

“Eu quero ouvir você Obi-Wan, tudo, por favor” Anakin pediu esfregando o lado que segurava com a mão de carne, quando percebeu que outro sufocava os seus gemidos.

Obi-Wan relutantemente parou de morder a bochecha e olhou para o companheiro com uma mistura de desejo e constrangimento.

“Você não precisa se preocupar. Quero isso. Quero ouvir você." Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo de Obi-Wan enquanto dá um impulso particularmente forte para cima.

“Ah! Oh, Anakin ... f-foda-se” Obi-Wan grita gostando do novo ritmo, o jedi debaixo dele passou a mão de carne para debaixo da sua coxa ajudando a levantar e tornar o ritmo mais forte.

Anakin gemeu em concordância, passando as palmas das mãos quentes nas costas de Obi-Wan enquanto os puxava para mais perto, seus peitos, pernas e quadris pressionados juntos. Uma de suas mãos se aventurou até a nuca de Obi-Wan, inclinando sua cabeça. Ele se moveu e selou seus lábios, suspirando feliz quando a língua do jovem jedi deslizou sensualmente ao longo da sua.

O jedi mais velho só precisou mudar um pouco a posição para que o pênis de Anakin bate-se contra sua próstata em cada impulso. Ele estava tão perto, o calor do comprimento de Anakin em seu corpo e a fricção ao longo de seus nervos sensíveis levando-o ao frenesi. Seu pré-gozo estava escorrendo por seu pênis e fazendo uma bagunça em todo o estômago de Anakin.

Anakin apenas rosnou e gemeu, voltando a por as duas mãos nos quadris de Obi-Wan e impulsionou seus quadris para cima toda vez que ele afundou, a fricção melhor e mais forte enquanto ele se movia com Obi-Wan. Ele olhou para seu parceiro, suas pupilas dilatadas desfocadas, seus doces lábios separados em torno de seus ruídos desesperados. Obi-Wan gemeu e baixou a cabeça, oprimido pela imagem de seu amante perfeito e a sensação de seu pau duro destruindo seu buraco.

Não era assim que ele esperava que o seu dia acaba-se, longe disso, mas era maravilhoso e tão certo.

Anakin moveu uma das mãos para o pênis gotejante de Obi-Wan, acariciando-o rudemente e passando o dedo sobre sua fenda chorosa, usando a outra mão para arrastar as unhas com força nas costas de Obi-Wan, deixando marcas vermelhas em seu rastro e foi ...

Obi-Wan engasgou, ficando tenso, seu pênis pulsando quando ele começou a derramar entre seus corpos. Ele curvou-se de uma forma tão bonita, gemendo alto em choque e um profundo prazer quando ele fez uma bagunça em seus estômagos.

“Obi-Wan ...” Anakin respirou, tão surpreso, passando as mãos pelas marcas que havia deixado nas costas do outro. “ Foda-se ,” ele sibilou, e Obi-Wan respirou com dificuldade enquanto puxava os ombros do companheiro para si incitando a deita-los.

“Vamos quero que termines em mim” Obi-Wan disse dando uma mordida no pescoço do mais jovem e uma volta com os quadris.

Anakin obedeceu batendo nele com vontade, pousando uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça de seu antigo mestre e passou os dedos da outra pelo estomago do ruivo antes de lamber os dedos “Meu mestre tem um gosto bom” ele ronronou.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan ralhou, mas logo começou a gemer, quando a superstimulação começou a passar um pouco, não importava, dês que ele pode-se continuar com Anakin.

“Ah, oh ...” Obi-Wan gemeu, suas mãos caindo para agarrar seus ombros fortes quando o jovem acelerou ainda mais o passo.

“Você sempre será o meu Mestre, meu, só meu” ele disse possessivamente, enfatizando suas palavras com o movimento áspero de seus quadris, pronto para terminar.

“Só seu” Obi-Wan prometeu “Dez que sejas meu” ele disse entre gemidos

“Eu sou” Anakin disse beijando-o mais uma vez “Eu te amo”

“Também te amo” Obi-Wan respondeu ganhando um beijo forte e apertado enquanto seu amor bombeou seus quadris com força e afundando tão profundamente quanto podia antes de gemer quase ferido, seu pênis pulsava dentro de Obi-Wan, que sentiu sua liberação quente inundar seu buraco de uma forma muito satisfatória.

Anakin estremeceu e desabou em cima do companheiro, acalmando a sua respiração antes de sair de Obi-Wan com cuidado, abrindo mais os joelhos do outro para ver a sua própria libertação escorrendo dele, com um olhar satisfeito ele deitou-se ao lado dele.

Anakin encostou a testa a de Obi-Wan. Ele ainda sentia a pulsação da Força através de seu corpo, calmo e tranquilo, num gesto terno, ele pressionou os lábios no cabelo suado de seu antigo mestre.

“Já devíamos ter feito isto antes” Anakin ronronou movendo-os para o lado para poder beijar o pescoço do outro, que apenas sorrio fracamente, o mais jovem podia sentir a exaustão do seu companheiro, pagando o preço dos 16 anos a mais, não que ele fosse velho, mas não tinha mais aquela energia “Porque só agora?” Ele perguntou esfregando o lado de Obi-Wan.

O qual respondeu “Eu estava cansado de esconder o quando te amo” O jovem Jedi já tinha lhe perguntado sobre o que escondia nos escudos a muito tempo e muitas vezes.

“Que bom que não precisas mais” Anakin disse sorrindo contra a sua pele.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por lerem amantes de Obikin


End file.
